


dead boy walking { your soul is a song of mourning and pain and it ruptures in my ears like fire. }

by SHINeeNAilee



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentions of Alma Karma, headcanons galore, not always in chronological order, probably, will add tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about Kanda after the laboratory.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Yū is a quiet guardian beside Noise Marie's bed--holding a vigil that comes from distrust, which makes perfect sense even as it stings ( Yū and Noise have nothing to fear from him ). Bak Chang looks into dark eyes and has to swallow down ( _"Oh God, his friend killed my parents."_ and _"This is my family's fault. We did this to him, to them, and we can never take it back."_  ) before saying in a cheerful voice he does not feel, "It's okay, Marie will be fine! He just needs a bit of rest." 

Yū seems to consider him before shrugging and not moving. Which, well, also makes perfect sense. The only time Yū had moved away from Marie was when he was cleaning the blood ( _his parents' killer's blood_ ) from his body and changing into clean clothes. However, it makes the air around them awkward, and Bak has no idea what to do, what to say in this instance. What to say to a kid whose life you've helped ruin, even by silent acceptance? 

So he sits down and waits and watches, and all Yū ever does is stand there, never saying a word, never fidgeting. Just standing. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It's something he's never seen before. 

It's something he's seen every night for the past year. 

( A blue, blue sky -- so beautiful it's painful, so painful it's beautiful. ) 

There's a dryness to his mouth -- he suddenly can't swallow, a heaviness weighing in the back of his throat, a realisation mixed in there with the awe and pain he feels ( ~~_Alma has never seen the sky with his own two eyes, and he will never see the sky because of his own two hands_~~ ), and he sits, even if he doesn't deserve it, even if it's painful, even if it's beautiful, and just stares up at the sky. 

He doesn't move until he sees the colours in the sky change once ( a mix of colours all in the sky as the yellow orb in the sky disappears ), twice ( the darkness of the night, glittering jewels shimmering overhead with a pale white orb overhead ), thrice ( the mix of colours returns as the yellow orb in the sky returns again ), and then the sky turns blue. 

He walks back inside and says nothing. Marie hands him food and does the same. 


End file.
